Rin's Pets
by readingneeds
Summary: Join this little tale about a girl name Rin and her two pets Len and Oliver. But they aren't any ordinary household pets. Read on to see Rin's crazy life with her two pets
1. Chapter 1

**Warning** : This might be terrible. If you do not like amateur writing then look for a new story; also there might be a lot of grammar mistakes

So for those of you would stilled stayed after reading the warnings enjoy the first chapter~

.

.

.

"Hey Rin. Wake up." said a blond haired figure with clear blue eyes and strangely a pair of brown dog ears came out of his head and a tail staring down at a lump under the covers.

"Come on. Get up already." the boy whined. He woke someone up but it was the person who he wanted to wake up.

Under the blankets another blond figure with one eye gold and the other red got up with an annoyed look on his face. He too had animal ears but they were black cat ears and a black cat tail instead of a dog.

"Len… would you shut up I'm trying to sleep here." complained the cat boy.

"Sorry Oliver. just go back to bed. I'm just here to wake up Rin." Len said as he was now on the bed shaking Rin to get up, but she wouldn't budge.

Oliver just trying to get some sleep got fed up with the noise and just pushed Rin off the bed.

"There now she's awake." he a said as he went back to sleep.

"Ow. That hurt." The now said girl is finally up. But unlike the other two she didn't have any animal ears or tails she was completely normal.

"Rin you're finally up. Now let's go out for a jog." Len was wagging his tail as he waited for Rin to get off if the floor and get ready for their morning jog.

Rin looked at the clock and it reads 5:13 am. She sighed knowing how this is now a normal thing for. After all this has been going on for almost two years already. She should be able to be use of this by now. She gets up from the floor and goes into the bathroom to get ready for their morning jog.

Rin looked in the mirror and saw what a mess she looked liked. Her hair was all over the place and she looked like death. After a few minutes of getting ready she went downstairs to see an eager Len waiting to go on their daily run.

"Great you're ready. Let's go run around the block." Len said as he opened the door and ran out. Rin Sighed as she went after him. After 20 minutes of jogging (jogging for Len, running for Rin since she couldn't keep up with him) Then went back home and it was already 6:05 am. As they enter the house they saw Oliver setting on the couch drinking some apple juice while watching T.V.

"Oh welcome back. I made some breakfast." Oliver not taking his eyes off f the T.V.

Rin was all red and sweaty. When she looked over at Len, he was perfectly fine. It looked like he didn't run at all. _Curse him for being part dog. If he was human he wouldn't even want to go on their morning jogs._ Rin thought as she went to take a shower. After 25 minutes of being in the bathroom getting ready for school she saw that Len was eating what Oliver had made and when she looked at Oliver he was asleep or taking a 'cat nap.' She looked at what he made and it was chocolate pancakes. Her mouth drooled over the sight. _I guess it was a good thing that I have two weird half human creatures living with me. I could never make something this good._

Rin had always lived by herself ever since her parents died three years ago. Then one year later she ends up having two boys living with her. It was a good thing because she was starting to feel lonely and depressed when they showed up. They brought joy and happiness back into her life.

After Rin finished breakfast it was already time for her to go to school. She graded her bookbag went go to out the door. That was until something hold her back. When she looked back it was Len giving her a pained looked.

"Do you have to go?" He whispered so low that she almost didn't hear it. Rin smile sadly as she petted his head.

"Len. I have to go to School it would only be a couple of hours. I'll be back before you know it." Rin gave him a reassuring smile. But Len still didn't want her to go. So he gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could and Rin froze. She almost never could say no to that face. Then his eyes started to watered. _Crap. I really don't want to say no to him. But I have to go to school._ Len had always been loyal and attached to Rin just like a real dog. He didn't like it when she had to leave him.

Rin sighed and looked away from his eyes. "I-I have to go! I'll see you guys latter!" And with that she ran out of the house before Len could protest.

.

.

.

Len looked at the door heartbroken that Rin had left. He never got used to Rin leaving for school.

"Why are feel so sad? She does this everyday?" Oliver was a little annoyed on how Len was acting. He had to deal with a sad Len every morning and it was getting tired of hearing Len whine.

"You don't understand what if she never comes back?" Len panicked "Then what, what would we do? We would be all alone again! I don't want to be all alone and living in the streets like before! I'm happy here and I don't want it to go away. Rin is the best master we had in a long time. She actually cares for us and I don't want that to go away!" Len started to hyperventilate and Oliver knew he had to stop him before he passed out.

"H-hey calm down. Everything is going to be fine. You know that Rin would never leave us. So we have nothing to worry about. She will be back after school ends so let's do something to pass time. What do you say Len?" Oliver asked with a shaky smile, worried that Len would have a panic attack.

"O-okay." Len said in a quiet voice while wiping the tears away from his eyes. Oliver was relieved that he got Len to calm down.

"Okay then what do you want to do until Rin comes back"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning** : This might be terrible. If you do not like amateur writing then look for a new story; also there might be a lot of grammar mistakes

So for those of you would stilled stayed after reading the warnings enjoy this chapter~

.

.

.

.

DONG DONG

The school bell had rung, and the teacher had walked in the classroom. Rin had been the first one in the classroom since she had run from her house to school just to make sure that Len didn't follow her. If even he went after her he would have caught up in no time. He is a Dog after all. Rin thought. She wasn't paying any attention to the teacher she was still too tired from her run.

"Hey, Rin. You look tired what did you do last night?" someone said behind her. When she turned around, it was her best friend, Miku.

"Oh hi, Miku. Ugh, I did nothing last night I just ran to get here." Rin said hoping that Miku wouldn't ask why. But she did anyway "Why?" Great now I need to make up a lie.

"Well, you see… My alarm was set an hour earlier, and I thought I was late for school."

"Oh, you're so silly Rin." She gave a small to laugh and turned her head to bored and tried to pay attention, but her mind started to wander around, and soon she thought what were Len and Oliver doing back home. I hope Len still isn't sad that I left.

.

.

.

.

MEANWHILE

"LEN WHAT DID YOU DO!?" yelled Oliver as he walked into the kitchen. He saw, what appears to be, Len is trying to cook something. I REPEAT TRYING. But what he saw was Len trying to make something come to life. "I don't know. I read all of the instruction." Len said with a cute confuse face.

"WELL WHATEVER YOU MADE IT'S MOVING!" Oliver said in a panic unsure of what to do in this situation.

The so-called "food" started to grow and grow until it exploded. The whole kitchen was covered in whatever Len decided to make. When Oliver licked some of the "food" off his face it and strangely it tasted like… peanut butter?

"Len why does this taste like peanut butter?" He is a dog after all.

"Oh, that because I put in a lot of it." Len happily said as he licked off the goo off of him.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower while you clean this up before Rin gets home. You know how she is when it comes to the house being cleaned." As soon as he said that Len went pale he knew how Rin acted when the last time they made a mess in the house, and it was pretty.

"Y-yeah, of course, I will clean up before she gets here." Len quickly got the mop and started to clean the floor.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Nayn~ that was a nice shower." Oliver mewed as he was drying his hair with a towel. Even Oliver doesn't like water just like a real cat he does like being cleaned. But as soon as he went to the kitchen he froze. There in the center of the kitchen was Len standing on a chair and using a mop to get the goo of off the ceiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Oliver your back. Ugh well as you can see... I'm trying to get it off of the ceiling, but it's kind of hard to do. Can you help me? Please."

Oliver was about to say something when the chair snapped, and Len fell to the floor. As he fell, he also knocked over the bucket of water causing more of a mess than before.

"LEN!" Are you okay." Oliver asked worriedly as he was checking to see if Len had bruises or cuts.

"Ugh. I'm okay."

"Oh good then. Clean up the mess you made Rin should be home any-"

But he was cut off by a familiar voice

"I'M HOME" But as Rin walked to the kitchen to where they were she stopped in her tracks when she was the mess that was in the kitchen and in the middle of the kitchen was the two boys looking as guilty as ever.

"..."

"O-oh hey Rin welcome home. I didn't know it was that time already... ha ha…" Len tried to lighten up the mode, but it did work. Rin was furious, and she looked like she was going to kill those two.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY KITCHEN!?" Oliver and Len covered their ears.

"I-it was all Len's fault!" Oliver was quick to throw Len under the bus if it meant that he could live.

"Oliver! How could you just betray me like that! I thought that we were in this together!"

"This was all your fault, so don't drag me into your mess!" They continued to argue forgetting all about the pissed off Rin in front of them.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!? I DON'T CARE WHO'S FAULT IT IS. BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN THIS MESS UP! UNDERSTAND!?

Both Len and Oliver didn't want to anger her, did exactly what she asked for and made the kitchen spotless. Not a single speck of dirt in sight. Len and Oliver were panting after the struggle of having to clean the kitchen up as fast as they can, and their reward was a happy Rin.

"Good job guys. I never seen the kitchen so clean before." Rin grinned widely. "Now if you don't want to this ever again. Never make a mess in the ?" Rin now had a sadistic smile across her face. Both Len and Oliver nodded their heads.

"Great now let's watch a movie together." Rin suggested and they both follow her the living room. They spent the rest of the evening watching a movie. That was until 9 came.

The moment the clock hit 9:00 pm both Len, and Oliver transformed into their animal self. Rin sighed and took this as a sign to go to bed. Every day both Len and Oliver turns into animals at 9:00 pm and back into humans at 5:00 am. So they were like Rin's human/animal clock. Telling her when she should go to bed and when to wake up.

Rin changed into her yellow and white pajamas and climbed into bed. Oliver jumped onto the bed and curled up next to Rin while Len (being too big as a dog) slept on the foot of her bed.

"Good night guys. Love you." Rin said as she drifted to sleep. Oliver gave a soft meow in response, and Len gave a small bark.


End file.
